bullyfanonfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:PrettyRaveGirl
Welcome Hi, welcome to Bully Fanon Wiki! Thanks for your edit to the User blog:PrettyRaveGirl page. Please leave a message on my talk page if I can help with anything! -- JennyVincent (Talk) 22:57, October 24, 2010 ::Hey! This message sounds so boring. Welcome to the Fanon, Mikaela! Glad to have you here, now I'm not all alone. :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:11, October 25, 2010 (UTC) :::It's fine, I'm the same. Like the other day I was wondering where all the Activity feed had gone when I realized I was on the George Lopez Wiki. I've seen how you organized your page, did you know you can create a character article? I have with both my OC's. I'll have to tell Kate about the fanon, the slipped my mind. I like having a Fanon to put all this fanfic, it's more organized. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:40, October 26, 2010 (UTC) Re:HAPPY HALLOWEEN!!! Thanks!!! You too! I was out trick or treating with 2 friends, we got BOATLOADS of candy. But people asked 'Aren't you a little big...?'. Haha. What about you? Your throwback friend, Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 02:37, November 1, 2010 (UTC) ::P.s.I like what you did on Mikaela Whitesides category! Are you creating a page on her? Do you mean like adding Kate, Liz, etc. to your story? Just wondering. Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 03:05, November 1, 2010 (UTC) :::haha, cool. I went dressed as a biker, with a leather jacket and everything. My dad even drove me to my friend's house on his motorcycle!! The 50's shouldn't die down!! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 15:59, November 1, 2010 (UTC) Hey Just wondering, do you want to make a page on Mikeala rather then a category? It's fine by me. :) Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 17:53, November 14, 2010 (UTC) ::Haha. To make a page, what I do is go to any page and click a button near the top right hand corner, which says 'create a new page'. I title it the name of my character, and then use this base. Good luck! Jenny♣Vincent♠Talk to Me!♦ 19:16, November 14, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving day Contest Hello, PrettyRaveGirl! We are having a Thanksgiving Day Contest. In it, you may write 1 clique (only one) celebrating the holiday. It must include all members, and may or may not include an OC. For further details, and to sign up, click here. Be sure to submit it in your blog before November 25! Good luck, [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent']] ♥♦♣♠(Talk to me!) 06:13, November 22, 2010 (UTC) Re:Happy Thanksgiving Eve You too! I'm either staying home or visiting cousins down in DC. Haha, cool! Will it be 'he' or Mikaela? [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 21:35, November 23, 2010 (UTC) Haha Haha, nice add to your page, made me LOL as soon as I read it :) [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 07:52, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Thanksgiving Contest Reminder Looks like the Thanksgiving Contest is coming to an end. We got at least 3 entries, and all contestants did well. Today is the last day to enter, and vote! So make sure you enter at least by 12:00 PM, all time zones, as long as you specify which time zone. The featured article will last from Thanksgiving (November 25) to December 1st. Be sure to vote Here! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 19:55, November 24, 2010 (UTC) Re:The interesting fact about Johnny Vincent!!! Haha, yeah! I have all the bully websites bookmarked-- the soundboard, the official website, the rules, the facebook, etc. Poor Petey haha [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:29, November 25, 2010 (UTC) Re:About the school clubs... Yeah, like, Jenny knows how to dance hip hop, and Peanut more 50's style. I think Kate quit all things Bully fanfiction, that's why I removed Kate and Liz, since they're her OC's. That's really cool, what you're doing there! If you need any help, I'm happy to be of any assistance! [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 03:43, November 25, 2010 (UTC) :Maybe, but she removed absolutley everything. Well, I still have the version with Kate and Liz saved on my computer. Can't wait to read the clubs! I'm probably going to do something like that, I'm going to make an ideas for Bully blog, a fan classic lol. [[User:JennyVincent|'Jenny Vincent the Greaser']] ♣(Talk to me!) 04:18, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : :I saw what you put on Jenny's talk page, I just thought I'd mention, Scarlet wouldn't be in any other clubs than the cheerleader squad. Especially with what I have planned, for her sophomore year. She would be too busy. ♥Scarly♥ 05:19, November 25, 2010 (UTC) : : : : reply Yes you may, but you have to follow what her profile page says, but the images are anything goes.